criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Lovely Way to Die/Dialogues
Chapter 1 Chief Roger Hamilton: Welcome to Geheimnisburg, . I’m Roger Hamilton, Chief of the Geheimnisburg Police Department. We’re glad to have you here. This is Detective Eric Bergstrom. He’ll be one of your partners. Eric: Hello, . Good to meet you. Roger: You’ll be working in the Edgewood district. We just received a report about a body that was found in the woods, not far from the hiking trail. Eric: Let’s head over and check it out! Investigate Woods Eric: What the hell? His fly is undone, and there’s something in his pants. Eric: Something else! You check. I’m not touching that. Eric: And you found a torn picture. Can you piece it back together? Brooke: Officers! I’m glad you’re here! Examine Victim's Body Eric: Frogs? Who puts frogs in someone’s pants? Eric: They don’t look like they’re native to the area. We’d better bring them to the lab. Examine torn photo Eric: That’s the victim’s wedding photo! We’d better locate his wife and break the news to her. Talk to Brooke Willoughby about the victim Brooke: I was taking a walk with my dog, and she started pulling away from me. She headed into the woods, and then stopped. And then…I found him! Dead! Eric: Did you know the victim? Brooke: Yes, his name is Gary McPherson. I would sometimes see him taking walks around here. I didn’t know him that well, though. Eric: If you can think of anything else that might help us, please let us know. We may need to ask you more questions. Brooke: I will. I’m in shock! I may need to take one of my sleeping pills tonight. Tell Suzanne McPherson about her husband's death Eric: Hello, I’m Detective Eric Bergstrom, and this is . Is Gary McPherson your husband? Suzanne: Yes. Is he in some kind of trouble? Eric: We’re sorry to have to tell you this, but your husband has been murdered. Suzanne: No! (sobbing) No, that can’t be! Eric: When did you last see your husband? Suzanne: Yesterday morning. He was working late, and I went to bed before he got home. I took one of my sleeping pills, and it must have really knocked me out, because I slept late. He had already left for work by the time I woke up. Eric: Where does your husband work? Suzanne: Biospherica Pharmaceuticals. He’s a researcher in their lab. Eric: Did he have any enemies? Suzanne: Not that I know of. I can’t believe this! How can he be dead? (sobbing) Eric: We’re sorry for your loss, ma’am. We’ll be in touch. Analyze Frogs Marisol: Hi, I’m Marisol Flores. I do the forensic analyses. It’s nice to meet you. Marisol: The frogs you found are lovely poison frogs. They’re a type of poison dart frog. They’re found in Costa Rica, Nicaragua, and Panama. My uncle lives in Panama, and I’ve seen them when I’ve visited him. Marisol: They’re only dangerous in the wild, though. Their toxicity may come from what they eat. Captive-bred ones aren’t toxic, and wild ones lose their toxicity after a while. So these frogs must have been recently imported. Marisol: I looked into it and found out that Biospherica Pharmaceuticals' research laboratory has been importing lovely poison frogs. They must have come from there. Eric: You’re right, , we should head over to Biospherica’s lab! Investigate Laboratory Eric: The frogs must have been kept in that vivarium. Let’s send it to the lab. Eric: And what does that note say? Examine Note Eric: “There was a malfunction in the vivarium. The frogs all died. Research is suspended until a new supply of frogs arrives.” The signature is just a scribble. Eric: Let’s get this to Kelly, our profiler. She should be able to tell us more. Analyze Note Kelly: Hello. You must be . It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Kelly Murphy, the profiler. Kelly: As you probably suspected, this note is a forgery. The heavy pressure shows that the writer’s emotions are intense. The lines are separated and evenly spaced. That shows organization. Eric: So we know that this note was written by the killer, and that the killer is organized. Analyze Vivarium Marisol: I found DNA from the lovely poison frogs in the vivarium. They were definitely kept there. And I couldn’t find any signs of malfunction. Talk to Lucy Wong Eric: Hello, this is , and I’m Detective Eric Bergstrom. We’re investigating the murder of Gary McPherson. Lucy: He’s been murdered? Eric: Yes, we found his body this morning. Did you work with him? Lucy: Yes, I’m his assistant. We’re studying the toxins produced by lovely poison frogs. Eric: Is anyone else working with you? Lucy: A student from Geheimnisburg University is doing an internship here. Her name is Julie Hoffmann. Eric: Is she here right now? Lucy: No, not at the moment, but she should be in later. Eric: How did you and Gary get along? Was he difficult to work with? Lucy: We got along fine. Eric: So there’s no reason you would want to kill him? Lucy: No, of course not! Autopsy Victim’s Body Lee: It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lee Chang, the coroner. Lee: Your victim was killed by pumiliotoxins. They’re toxins found in the skin of poison dart frogs. They block muscle contractions. That can lead to respiratory failure and cardiac arrest. The frogs are your murder weapon! Lee: I also found sleeping pills in the victim’s system. The killer must have used them to sedate the victim before placing the frogs in his pants. Eric: So we know the killer has access to sleeping pills! Chapter 2 Eric: We still need to talk to Julie Hoffmann, the intern. Let’s head back to the lab. But first, let’s take a look at the lab’s parking lot. Investigate Parking Lot Eric: That car over there has a slashed tire! Let’s check the database and see who the car belongs to. Eric: And there’s another torn photo. You pieced the last one back together so well; think you can do it again? Examine License Plate Eric: The car is registered to Gary McPherson. That’s our victim’s car! The killer must have slashed his tire. Eric: I see traces of red near the cut in the tire. Let’s get a sample of it. Examine Slashed Tire Eric: Let’s get this to Marisol and find out what it is. Analyze Unknown Substance Marisol: The substance on the tire contains nitrocellulose, tosylamide-formaldehyde resin, and camphor. These ingredients are found in nail polish. Eric: So our killer wears nail polish. Well, they won’t be able to paint their nails in a prison cell! Examine Torn Photo Eric: That’s our victim with Brooke Willoughby! She said she didn’t know him very well, but they look pretty friendly here. We’d better go talk to her again and get the truth out of her. Eric: Hey, there’s a security guard over there. Let’s go talk to him and show him the photo, too. Whoever killed Gary McPherson had to have access to the frogs, so we need to know if Brooke could have been here. Talk to Stan Dabrowski Eric: Excuse me, sir, may we have a word with you? I’m Detective Eric Bergstrom, and this is . We’re investigating the murder of Gary McPherson, a research scientist who worked here. Do you recognize the woman in this photo? Stan: Yes, she’s been here before, most often in the early afternoon, around lunchtime. But she has occasionally come by later in the day. Eric: Was she here yesterday? Stan: Yes, I saw her come in late in the afternoon. She didn’t stay very long. Eric: You didn’t happen to see anyone carrying frogs out of the building, did you? Stan: Frogs? No, I would have noticed something like that. Eric: Thank you for your help. If you think of anything else that might help us, give us a call. Eric: Shall we go talk to Brooke? Or do you want to talk to Julie Hoffmann first? Talk to Brooke Willoughby Eric: You told us that you didn’t know Gary McPherson that well, but this photo proves otherwise. Why did you lie to us? Brooke: I didn’t. I really didn’t know him very well. I thought I did, but I didn’t know the real him. I thought he was this great guy, and that we could have a future together. But then I found out that he was married! I don’t need another guy like my cheating ex-husband! So I told him where he could go! Eric: The security guard saw you at the lab yesterday. Why were you there? Brooke: I found one of his shirts at my place. I didn’t want to keep anything that reminded me of him, so I gave it back to him. Eric: It sounds like you were very angry with him. Angry enough to kill? Brooke: I didn’t kill him! Talk to Julie Hoffmann Eric: Hello, we’re Detective Eric Bergstrom and . We’re investigating the murder of Gary McPherson. Julie: I’m still in shock. I can’t believe he’s dead! Eric: Did you like working with Dr. McPherson? Julie: Yes, I did. It was a great learning experience. He was so nice and easygoing. Julie: He was really understanding when I came in late last week. I had to refill my prescription for sleeping pills, and there was a long wait at the pharmacy. Eric: So there were no problems at work? Julie: No, not really. The only thing I didn’t like was when he would leave his notes scattered around. I’ve always been a neat freak, and it drove me nuts. Eric: We know that the killer has access to sleeping pills, is organized, and wears nail polish. Julie said she’s a neat freak, so we know she is organized. And she mentioned her prescription for sleeping pills. Eric: You’re right, Brooke Willoughby and Suzanne McPherson also mentioned sleeping pills when we first talked to them. Eric: Let’s take another look around the laboratory. Maybe there’s something in that desk. Investigate Laboratory Desk Eric: You found our victim’s laptop! Oh, but it’s locked. Can you unlock it? Examine Laptop Eric: Let’s bring this to Joel, our tech expert. If there’s something in there, he’ll find it. Analyze Laptop Joel: Hey, I’m Joel Edelstein, tech wizard! I looked through your victim’s computer. He sure liked to look at women. There were so many pictures on his computer, some rather explicit. Eric: I bet you enjoyed doing your work! Joel: They’re just pictures. They didn’t really do anything for me. Joel: I also found an interesting e-mail exchange. Lucy Wong was threatening to report him for unprofessional behavior. In his sent mail folder, I found his response. He told her that she knew what would happen if she reported him. Eric: We’d better go talk to Lucy again. Talk to Lucy Wong Eric: Lucy, we found an e-mail that you sent to Dr. McPherson. You threatened to report him for unprofessional behavior. Can you tell us more about that? Lucy: He was creating a hostile work environment. That’s sexual harassment! I caught him looking at porn several times. And I know he brought women here after hours. I once found a condom wrapper on the floor. He didn’t even bother to straighten up the place. I try so hard to keep this lab orderly. Eric: Sexual harassment is against the law. Why didn’t you file the report? Lucy: My cousin is here on a tourist visa. She was supposed to go back to China last month, but she’s still here. He threatened to have her deported if I said anything. I don’t want that to happen. I’ve been so stressed out that I’ve had trouble sleeping. I’d never get any rest if it weren’t for my sleeping pills. Eric: Did you solve the problem by killing him? Lucy: No, I’d never kill anyone! Later, at the station… Lara: Hi, you must be . I’m Lara Petrenko, administrative assistant. I have a message for you. Suzanne McPherson called. She wants to know how the investigation into her husband’s murder is coming along. Chapter 3 Lara: Suzanne McPherson called. She wants to know how the investigation into her husband’s murder is coming along. Eric: Let’s go talk to her. You’re right, , we should find out whether she knew about her husband’s affair. Talk to Suzanne McPherson Suzanne: Have you caught Gary’s killer yet? Eric: We’re still investigating. Were you aware that your husband was having an affair? Suzanne: An affair? More like affairs! He cheated on me constantly. Eric: Did you kill him because of that? Suzanne: I didn’t kill him. Eric: You said your husband came home late, and then left early for work in the morning, before you woke up. How do you know that he came home? Suzanne: I guess I just assumed. Eric: His car is still parked in the laboratory parking lot. Suzanne: Can I have the car back? Eric: Eventually, but we want to take a look at it. Suzanne: Here are his spare keys. You’ll need those. Eric: Hmm, lots of keys on this keychain. The keys to the lab may be on here. If so, Mrs. McPherson could have let herself in. Eric: Yes, when she gave us the keys, I noticed her nail polish too! Eric: We should ask the security guard if he saw her anywhere near the laboratory. Talk to Stan Dabrowski Eric: We’d like to ask you more questions about the murder of Gary McPherson. His wife gave us his spare keys. Do any of these look like keys to the lab? Stan: I think so. Hold on, let me see if one of them opens the front door. A few moments later… Stan: Yes, this key unlocks the front door. And there’s probably a key to one of the inside doors on here too. Eric: Do you recall seeing Gary McPherson’s wife here? Blond hair, mid 30s. Not the woman we talked about earlier. Stan: There’s a blond woman who would come around sometimes. She said she came to see her husband, but sometimes she would leave a few minutes later, cursing and muttering about him not being there. Eric: That sounds like her. Did she come here on the day of the murder? Stan: Yeah, I think so. Eric: Thanks for your help. Eric: Let’s search the victim’s car. We could use some more leads. Eric: And we’ll need to have another talk with Mrs. McPherson. She didn’t say anything about going to the lab. Investigate Car Interior Eric: What’s that torn fabric? Do you think you can piece it back together? Examine Torn Fabric Eric: Those panties have the letter J on them. Could they belong to Julie Hoffmann? We’d better go talk to her. Talk to Julie Hoffmann Eric: We found monogrammed panties with the letter J on them in Dr. McPherson’s car. Are they yours? Julie: Yes. Eric: How did they end up in his car? Julie: We were having an affair. Eric: Why didn’t you tell us this before? Julie: It was supposed to be our secret. And I didn’t think it was relevant. Eric: Of course it’s relevant! Julie: Can I go now? I’m supposed to go to the nail salon with Lucy. Talk to Suzanne McPherson Eric: The security guard told us that he saw you at the lab on the day that your husband was killed. Suzanne: I went there to check up on him, to see if he was really working late. But he wasn’t there. He was probably off with some woman! Eric: Is that when you took the frogs from the lab? Suzanne: I didn’t go near the frogs! I’m not the one that killed him! Eric: All of these women may have wanted our victim dead. Suzanne McPherson was angry at him for cheating on her. Brooke Willoughby was angry at him because she found out that he was married. He was blackmailing Lucy Wong into not reporting sexual harassment. And maybe Julie Hoffmann didn’t like that she wasn’t the only woman in his life. Eric: Let’s take another look at the crime scene. Maybe the killer left something behind. Investigate Thicket Eric: What’s in that plastic bag? Eric: Careful with that broken glass! Do you think you can piece it back together? Examine Plastic Bag Eric: Those gloves were probably used to handle the frogs. Let’s get them to Marisol. Examine Broken Glass Eric: Great job putting that container back together! Let’s get it to Marisol. Analyze Gloves Marisol: These gloves were worn by the killer. I found pumiliotoxins on the outside of the gloves. I also found traces of sweat on the inside of the gloves. I was able to extract a partial DNA fragment, and I can tell you that your killer has blue eyes. Analyze Glass Jar Marisol: I found traces of frog DNA on the glass jar. The frogs were kept in it before being placed on the victim. I was able to get a partial DNA fragment from the outside of the glass jar, and I can tell you that your killer has blond hair. After completing all tasks… Eric: We have enough information we need to make an arrest. Let’s go bring her in! Eric: Julie Hoffmann, you’re under arrest for the murder of Gary McPherson. Julie: You’ve made a mistake! I didn’t kill Gary! Eric: We found traces of your nail polish on his car tire. You used your sleeping pills to sedate him. You may be organized, but you didn’t plan on getting caught, did you? Julie: He got what he deserved! Julie: He told me that he loved me, and that there was nothing between him and his wife any more. I asked him to leave her, but he kept making excuses to put it off. Julie: And then that woman came by! She gave him his shirt and said she wanted nothing to do with a lying cheater. Julie: And I heard him ask for another chance, and say that he loved her! I thought I was the one that he loved! Julie: So I made plans to meet him back at the lab later. Julie: On my way in, I stopped by his car. I slashed his tire so he wouldn’t be able to drive home. Julie: Before we left, when he was in the rest room, I put the frogs in a glass jar, and put the jar in my bag. Julie: When he found his tire slashed, I offered to give him a ride home. Julie: I gave him a bottle of flavored water. He didn’t know that I put sleeping pills in it. Julie: I drove to the woods. He was very sleepy by this time. Julie: We got out and walked for a bit. He fell down, and I waited until he passed out. Julie: Then I put the frogs in his pants. It served him right! Eric: Well, prison will serve you right! We’re taking you in. Judge Dufresne: Julie Hoffmann, you have confessed to murdering Gary McPherson by...putting poison dart frogs in his pants? What a depraved thing to do! Julie: No worse than what he did to me! Judge Dufresne: For first degree murder and animal abuse, the Court sentences you to 25 years in prison. Additional Investigation Roger: Congratulations on solving your first case with the Geheimnisburg Police Department, ! Roger: However, the victim’s wife is claiming that you did not return all his personal effects. Eric: We’d better talk to her and sort this out. Roger: Also, Lucy Wong called. She would like to speak to you. Roger: And Brooke Willoughby is here. She seems upset. Eric: , where should we start? Talk to Brooke Willoughby Brooke: Panda’s gone! Eric: What are you talking about? What panda? Brooke: Panda, my dog! She’s gone! Brooke: My stupid ex-husband must have let her out when he came to pick up our daughter. Brooke: Please, you have to find her! Eric: We’ll try. Eric: Where should we start looking? Eric: That’s right, we first saw them in the woods. Since the dog is often walked there, maybe she went there. Investigate Woods Examine Paw Prints Eric: Those paw prints do look like dog tracks. Let’s follow them and see where they lead. Panda: Arf! Arf! Eric: I think we found her! But we’d better check her license number, to be sure. Examine Dog License Eric: Let’s get you home, Panda! Return dog to Brooke Willoughby Eric: Here’s your dog, Ms. Willoughby. We found her in the woods. Brooke: Panda! Come here, baby! Brooke:Thank you so much! Would you like to stay for lunch? Talk to Suzanne McPherson Eric: Hello, Mrs. McPherson. What is it that you think we didn’t return to you? Suzanne: My husband’s wedding band. I want it back. Our marriage meant something to me, even if it didn’t mean anything to him. Eric: He wasn’t wearing his wedding ring when we found him. Suzanne: That lying, cheating…. Of course he took it off! Always pretending he was single! Suzanne: Maybe he had it in his pocket. Can you see if it fell out in the woods? Eric: I don’t know if… Suzanne: I WANT THAT RING BACK! Eric: OK, we’ll see what we can do. Eric: If his ring fell out of his pocket in the woods, it could be anywhere. Eric: You’re right, maybe he did take it off at work. That would make a lot of sense, actually. Investigate Laboratory Desk Eric: Do you see the ring? No? Eric: What’s in that box? Oh, you think maybe he put the ring in there? Examine Box Eric: Hey, you found it! Let’s take it back to Mrs. McPherson. Give the ring to Suzanne McPherson Eric: We were able to find your husband’s ring. He left it at the lab. Suzanne: Thank you for bringing it back. Here, take this as a reward for your efforts. Talk to Lucy Wong Eric: Hello, Ms. Wong. You wanted to see us? Lucy: Yes. I wanted to make sure that I didn’t get my cousin into trouble. Maybe I shouldn’t have told you about her immigration status. Eric: You were right to be honest with us. Don’t worry, we’re not going to go out of our way to track her down. Lucy: Good. I was worried. I have a gift for you, to show my appreciation.